Dream Coming True
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Grissom is acting like an idiot...and Sara finds out who her true feeling are for...
1. Who's an Idiot?

Chapter 1

**(Sara)**

I was sitting in the locker room, I couldn't get my self to go to the break room, I have been sitting on this really hard bench for the last fifteen minutes, crying my heart out, I still can't believe what that idiot said, when he is coming back home from where ever he is going I'm going to break up with him, I'm not even sure I love him, and have had that doubt for sometime now but after this morning I have made up my mind, I need to find someone who will love me know matter what and will let my dream come true, and there is one person I wish would love me, but he probably doesn't and never well.

I hate that man, how can he say something like that to me, I can't believe he would use my past against me, I really thought I could trust him, I told him everything, I should have known that at some point he would be just like every body else I have told my secret to, most of them just left right after I told them, he asked me out instead and now we have been together for little over a year, how can I have been so stupid he was probably only asked me out because he was feeling sorry for me, now I wish I had turned him down.

I was so deep in thoughts and my crying I didn't hear the door to the locker room open and close again, I first noticed when a pair of strong arms was holding me around my shoulders "What's wrong sweetie?" he sexy Texan voice said, I don't think I can tell him what's wrong, because then he will know about Grissom and me, and when I will never have my dream come true because than I would be dead, I just don't understand why he wants it to be a secret.

"Not…nothing…is wrong…I'm…fine" I said out between sobs, why do I have to cry so much, I hate crying I have always been told that crying means you are week and maybe I am.

"Sara we both know you are not fine, please tell me what's wrong" Nick said, I wish I could tell him every thing, about Gil and me, and about what we where talking about this morning before he left, well it wasn't really that much talking it was more him yelling at me.

"I…I… can't" I said hoping he would droop it and just let me be, maybe I shouldn't have come in tonight, I should have called in sick.

"Why can't you tell me, did someone tell you not to?" he asked me, I didn't answer him with words, I just nodded my head to tell him yes.

"Who told you that Sara…..does this have something to do with Grissom going away for four weeks?" he asked me, well he is heading the right way so far.

"Yes" I told him, hopefully he doesn't take that the wrong way, I don't want him to think it's because I miss him, because I don't I want him out of my lift and if it wasn't rude to break up over the phone I would have made the phone call hours ago.

"Please tell me Sara, Grissom isn't here and I promise I wont tell him, what ever you say stays between you and me…Okay?" he asked, he is so sweet, it's him I want to stand the rest of my life with, but I know that will never happen.

I took a deep breath before starting to talk "Grissom and I are together… but I'm not sure I really love him…and I don't think he loves me eater after what happen this morning….." I stopped, and a new round of tears started to fall down my cheeks, Nick pulled me closer to him and he started to rock me back and forth.

"Take your time Sara…Why don't you think he loves you?" he asked me, how in the hell do I tell him about my dream without telling him about my past.

"I have a dream and I told him about it this morning before he had to leave… and when I was done telling him about my dream… he started to yell at me and tell my he would never give it to me and no body else would do it eater…" I let out a sob.

"What's your dream Sara?" he asked me, God I really want to tell him every thing, about my past and every thing Grissom said this morning.

"I…I…want a…kid… but he is…probably right…I will never have it" I said breaking down once again.

"Don't ever say that Sara, when you find the right guy you will get a kid… or maybe you could use a sperm donor" he told me, I haven't really thought about a sperm donor but that will probably never happen because I want my kid to know it's father, I want my baby to have the best family since I never really had any, one day maybe soon I will tell him about my past.

"I probably will not use a sperm donor, since I want my kid to know its father" I told him, he dried the rest of my tears of my cheeks and gave me his big Texan smile.

The door to the locker room swung open and in stepped a mad Catherine "What the hell are you guys doing in here the shift started over 20 minutes ago get your asses to the break room now" she yelled at us and that just made my cry again, since I hate when people yell at me.

"Catherine eater you stop yelling or else you leave until we are done in here" Nick told Catherine, I like it when he goes against Catherine, me and Catherine have never really gotten along and we all know why, because I came in from the outside to investigate her best friend and Holly Gribbs murder.

"You don't have a say in how I'm talking since it's me who is running the team wile Grissom is gone" Catherine said but she wasn't yelling any more.

"_I wish he would never come back"_ said Nick in a whisper, I have a feeling he didn't mean to say that out loud but he did and now Catherine is looking pissed at him.

"What is wrong with you two, first you aren't in the break room when shift started and now you don't want Grissom to come back, what is going on?" Catherine asked, I really don't want Catherine to know every thing, but she will at some point.

"You may like him Catherine but he's an idiot" said Nick; calling Grissom an idiot didn't help on Catherine's pissed of look.

"Why is he an idiot Nick, and why in the hell haven't you said anything Sara?" Catherine asked, I don't think I can say anything, and I don't understand why she hasn't seen that I'm crying, she can tell miles away when something is wrong.

Nick looked over at me and I knew he was asking if it was okay he told Catherine why Grissom is an idiot, and I nodded my head yes, and Nick started to explain everything to Catherine I had told Nick just before she came in.

I heard her move but I didn't see where she was going, not until she was sitting beside me holding my hand in hers, "Sweetie has you thought about a sperm donor?" Catherine asked me the same question Nick did not even 15 minutes ago.

"Yes…but I want my kid to know its father" I told her the same thing I told Nick.

"Well when I'm sure Nicky here would happily give you some of his" Catherine said and gave me a pies of paper with our case on, when she was getting up from her seat beside me, and before me or Nick could answer her she had left the room, living Nick and me alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think...


	2. Jayla Faith

_Nick looked over at me and I knew he was asking if it was okay he told Catherine why Grissom is an idiot, and I nodded my head yes, and Nick started to explain everything to Catherine I had told Nick just before she came in._

_I heard her move but I didn't see where she was going, not until she was sitting beside me holding my hand in hers, "Sweetie has you thought about a sperm donor?" Catherine asked me the same question Nick did not even 15 minutes ago._

"_Yes…but I want my kid to know its father" I told her the same thing I told Nick._

"_Well when I'm sure Nicky here would happily give you some of his" Catherine said and gave me a pies of paper with our case on, when she was getting up from her seat beside me, and before me or Nick could answer her she had left the room, living Nick and me alone._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

**(Nick)**

I may sound crazy but I would do anything for Sara maybe it's because I love her, and if she really wants my sperm I would give it to her with out a doubt, we may never have a chance to be together but I will do any thing to make her happy.

Maybe I do have a chance since she is going to break it of with Grissom when he comes back from his trip to where ever it is he has gone to.

I should tell her she can have my sperm if she wants to, "Sweetie we should get going" I told her; I don't know how to tell her it will sound so wired to tell her she can have my sperm.

"Okay just give me a minute to wash my face" she said, before she could get up from the bench I took a hold of her hand and helped her up, I have got to tell her and it got to be now or I don't think I will ever be able to do it.

"Sara, I know this might sound crazy… but if you really want a kid… I would love to give you my sperm" I said it, she is looking a bit wired at me, and she is getting water in her eyes, oh god I made her cry, maybe I said something wrong.

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked me, okay so maybe she isn't crying because I said something wrong, I look up in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course sweetie, you mean every thing to me, and I would do what ever it takes to make you happy" I told her and she started to smile.

Before I knew it Sara was holding me in a big hug "Thank you Nicky that means so much to me" she said holding me even tighter, I pulled my arms around her shoulder to hug her back.

"Come on girl, let's get you cleaned up and go put some bad guys behind bars" I said, leading Sara over to the wash to get some water in her beautiful shining face.

I was still holding her hand when we walked out to the parking lot; I opened the car door for her and helped her inside, I closed the door and walked over to the driver's side and got inside, and we drove of towards our crime scene.

**(Sara)**

Nick pulled up in front of our crime scene 15 minutes later, the house looks a bit old or else it just hasn't been taken care of in a long time.

We got out of the car and walked over to Brass who was looking kind of pissed of it's probably because we are coming almost an hour to late, I just hope he will not ask questions or see that I have been crying.

"Where the hell have you two been, I have been waiting for almost an hour on you two" Brass yelled at us when we came up to him

"Sorry" I said, I was starting to feel guilty about letting him wait for us for so long, I hate to make Brass mad he has always been like a father towards me, and I like it since I have never really had a real father, I think he just so my red puffed eyes, now he is going to ask questions.

"Sara sweetie what's wrong" Brass asked me, do I tell him or not, I better get it over with he is going to find out at some time anyway, he was the first and only one there know about Grissom and me.

"Grissom" I just said, he will probably just think I'm missing him.

"You already miss him?" he asked me, I would never miss him not even if he was the last man alive on earth.

"God no, why I'm the hell would I miss that bastard" I said and walked inside the house, the victims where both in the kitchen, it wasn't looking so good, it almost looks like they stabbed each other and when they both bleed to death.

Both Nick and Brass had soon joined me in the kitchen, Brass was watching and Nick was taking pictures, I was on my way to pick up the knifes when I heard crying "Did the first officers check the house?" I asked Brass, I started to move around to hear where the sound was coming from.

"Of course they did, they always do" Brass said, I hope I haven't made him even more mad at me than he already is.

I followed the crying down to the basement, there was really dark down there I couldn't see a thing so I turned on my flash light, I could hear the crying but I couldn't see anyone until I looked behind a shelf there was standing pretty close to the wall.

When I looked in the my flash light landed on a small figure sitting in the corner with her small knees up to her chest "Hi Sweetie, what's your name?" I asked her, wile moving a little closer towards her.

"Jayla Faith" she said between sobs that sweet little thing can't be more than 2-3 years old.

"That's a beautiful name…why don't you come out here so we can't get out of the dark?" I asked her hoping she would come out from the corner.

"Okay" she said and started to move closer towards me, the closer she got the better look I could get, she is such a beautiful little girl, long black hair, the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen, and her light brown skin colour, she is a mix between the man and woman there is upstairs in the kitchen.

"How old are you sweetie?" I asked her, when she was close enough to me I picked her up from the ground, she looked me in the eyes and when her eyes moved down wards to her hands where she was showing me two fingers.

I walked upstairs with her on my arm, when I got up the guys was waiting for me, I have a feeling she is scared of men because when she so Nick and Brass she hided her head in my neck.

"Sweetie you don't have to be scared those are my friends Nick and Jim" I said and pointed toward Nick and Brass when I said there names, Jayla's head was resting on my shoulder, the way she was sitting in my arms gave me a good look down her warn out shirt.

"Jayla would it be okay if Nicky could lift up your shirt just a little bit, so I can have a look at your bag?" I asked her hoping she would understand what I was saying; she just gave me a nod with her head.

"Nick could you?" I asked Nick and he walked over towards us slowly, he stopped right in front of me and slowly pulled Jayla's shirt upwards, Nick let out a sign when a big bruise come to show on the little girls bag, her bag was almost one big bruise.

"I think we should take her to the hospital to get checked out, she looks like she has been abused" I said talking towards the front door with Nick right behind me.

We walked down to our car, Nick opened the door for me and wile I was getting I had to give Jayla to Nick, right the second I let go of her she started to cry "Don leave me" she said her small hurt voice is breaking my heart, I think I have fallen in love with this beautiful little girl.

"I'm not leaving you sweetie" I told her, I took my seat belt on and Nick gave Jayla back to me, since we don't have a child car seat I would have to sit with her on my lab.

When Nick got in on the driver's side he took out his cell phone and called Catherine to let her know where we where going and if she could send some one else out to our crime scene.

"Catherine and the others are going to work our scene, there own crime scene only took a couple of hours "Nick told me, and he started the car and we drove towards the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know that you think...


	3. Don wanna go

"_I'm not leaving you sweetie" I told her, I took my seat belt on and Nick gave Jayla back to me, since we don't have a child car seat I would have to sit with her on my lab. _

_When Nick got in on the driver's side he took out his cell phone and called Catherine to let her know where we where going and if she could send some one else out to our crime scene._

"_Catherine and the others are going to work our scene, there own crime scene only took a couple of hours "Nick told me, and he started the car and we drove towards the hospital._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3

**(Nick)**

When we came to the hospital Sara and Jayla was showed in to one of the exam rooms, so Jayla could be checked out, and make sure she wasn't hurt to badly, even trough the bruise on her back is a bad one, and hopefully she isn't hurt more than that.

They have already been in there for 20 minutes and in the mine time I have had the time to call child service, so they could find out if Jayla have any family she can stay with, a part of me hopes she doesn't have any living family because I can se on Sara that she have fallen in love with Jayla.

If Jayla doesn't have any family, when I hope that Sara can have her, I have a feeling that Sara won't let Jayla go even if she does have family she can stay with.

Someone came up behind me "Are you CSI Stokes?" asked the woman's voice, I turned around to put a face on the voice, I have never seen this woman before so my guess is that she is from child service, they have never been this fast before, it always take them a long time, from when we call them and till they come.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked her, she is pretty good looking, with her long brown hair and green eyes, if I should come with a guess I would say she is around 40 years old, but you never know, with some people there looks make them look eater younger or older than they are.

"I'm Jean Andersen and I'm with child services" she said, she looks to be in a hurry.

"So did you find any family members?" I asked her, hoping a bit she hasn't.

"No, is she ready to go, because I'm in a bit of a hurry, we have a lot to do today?" she said, hasn't this woman seen anything of what is going on in the room behind us, when she would have known that Jayla isn't ready and that she won't let go of Sara.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked her, because if she is going to put her in a foster care family, when Sara could take her in and maybe adopt her later on.

"Foster home" she said and was making a move to go for the door to the exam room.

"Is it possible for one of my team members to take her in?" I asked her really hoping it is possible; Sara is never going to let Jayla go.

"Well it is, but we will have to ask some questions first and when we will send the papers to her or him" she explained.

"Can I answer the questions, since Jayla isn't letting go of Sara" I asked her how difficult can it be.

"Sure. I guess she is a CSI for a living, so does she, work day or night?" asked the woman from child services.

"Night"

"How many bedrooms does she have?"

"Two"

"Does she live alone?"

"Yes"

"Well when I need her full name so I can send her the papers" Jean said, that was easy, there will probably be more things there need to be taken care of, if Sara decides to adopt Jayla, but right now I will go tell her and Jayla the news.

I walked inside the room and over to the bed where I sat down in the plastic chair, "Who that?" Jayla asked me, and pointed towards the woman from child services, there was still standing outside the door.

"Her name is Jean and she is from child services: that means that she finds homes to kids there don't have any where to go" I tried to explain to her.

"Me don wanna go, me want to stay" said Jayla and she started to cry so Sara pulled her in to a big hug.

"Shhh…you don't have to sweetie" said Sara trying to calm Jayla down.

"You can stay with Sara if you want to" I told her, hoping that would make her stop crying.

"Yeah" yelled Jayla and hugged Sara as hard as her little arms would let her.

"Nick"

"Yes"

"Is it true, I can have her?" Sara asked, there where forming tears in her eyes, and I'm sure that when I say yes she is going to cry.

"Yes, Jean will send the papers to you, and when you just have to sign them when you are her foster mom" I told her, and she started to cry.

"Thank you" she said, and before I could say or do any thing she was kissing me, not just on the cheek but on my lips.

"Ad" said Jayla who was now lying behind Sara.

"I'm Sorry" I said, when Sara pulled away, I don't know why I said it because I like her and I wanted something like that to happen.

"You didn't do any thing wrong Nick" she said, looking down at the floor.

"But we really shouldn't have done that" I told her hoping she wouldn't miss understand it.

"I know, it's just that I really like you, and I just wish I could get my self to break up with Grissom over the phone" she told me: she likes me too.

"I can do it for you" I said with a big smile on my face.

"I know you would, but I think it's best if I do it myself" she said giving me her Sidle smile.

"So are you guys done with being checked out so we can get out of here?" I asked Sara, she was looking over at Jayla who was now asleep.

"Ya the nurse she getting the paper to sign us out" Sara told me, still not taking her eyes of Jayla.

"When we get out of here, what do you stay to; we go get some things for Jayla?" I asked her wile taking her hand in mine.

"I would love to" Sara said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Bed Shopping

"_So are you guys done with being checked out so we can get out of here?" I asked Sara, she was looking over at Jayla who was now asleep._

"_Ya the nurse she getting the paper to sign us out" Sara told me, still not taking her eyes of Jayla._

"_When we get out of here, what do you stay to; we go get some things for Jayla?" I asked her wile taking her hand in mine._

"_I would love to" Sara said and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

Chapter 4

**(Sara)**

I kissed Nick and not just on the check well I did that too but I kissed him right on the lips and I even told him that I like him, maybe I should get his help to break up with Grissom because I have a feeling that he is going to get mad as hell, and he will probably get even more mad when he gets back and sees me with Nick and Jayla.

Grissom is most likely going to be the most mad about me getting Jayla since he doesn't want me to have kids and when there is the thing about her skin colour, and don't know why but Grissom have always had a dislike for people with a different skin colour than him.

So that's is probably why he is treats Warrick different not in a good way: I will say he treats him worse when the rest of us, I don't get why he is still working for him, if it was me he was treating different because of my skin colour I would have done something about it, maybe we should help him out with getting back at Grissom.

The nurse came inside the room with the papers to sign Jayla out, I signed the papers and all three us of walked out from the hospital and out to the parking lot to get the car.

Nick opened the passenger side door for me wile I got inside and took the seat belt on, Nick was holding Jayla, this time she didn't say anything she just held on to Nick, when I was done Nick gave Jayla back to me and closed the door.

Nick got in on the passenger side and started the car "Where do you wanna go first?" he asked me.

"How about we find some furniture's first and when cloches and toys" I said to him, I really hope he have enough rum in his car for al of the things we need.

"Okay…Do you have a bed in your guest room?" Nick asked me: why does he need, to know that: I have a feeling we won't be able to have every thing in the car.

"I do have a bed but I don't think it's save to have her sleep in it…I know that we can't have everything in the car so maybe we could take the bed with us home and get the rest of the furniture's delivered…that way we have rum for cloches and toys too in the car" I explained to him, I just hope it will be possible.

"That doesn't sound so bad… the only thing you have to do when is to pick a bed they already have and not one they have to order first" Nick told me giving me one of his big Texan smiles.

Nick pulled in on the parking lot in front of the store, he parked the car and we walked towards the store "That kind of bed does a 2 year old sleep in?" I asked Nick I'm sure he knows since he has so many nieces and nephews.

"I think we should find a big girls bed" Nick told me I have know idea how a big girls bed looks like so it's good I have him with me or else I would probably end up going home with a baby bed.

We walked inside and started to look around "Do you se something you like sweetie?" I asked Jayla and she pointed towards a bed in the other side of the room so we walked over there to take a look, the bed was a pink princess bed.

"You sure you want that one?" I asked her to make sure: that she was absolute sure she wanted this bed, she just gave me a nod with her head.

"Have you found something you like?" asked a strange woman: I well guess that she works here.

"Yes…that one" I answered her and pointed to the bed Jayla wanted.

"Okay we have furniture's there match the bed if you would be interested" she told us and went down to the disk and got some pictures and showed them to us.

"We would like to have that too…Do you have any of it on stock or do you have to order it first?" Nick asked the woman.

"We have the bed but every thing else has to be ordered…when we get it home we will have it send to you" said the lady.

"Okay thanks… we would like to take the bed with us" said Nick and the woman call the stock and got some one to take the bed out to the car, Nick helped them get the bed inside the car wile I paid for the furniture's.

Jayla and I walked out to Nick and got inside the car "Nick we need to go to the mall" I said as Nick got inside the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I know we need cloches, toys and a car seat" said Nick as he drove towards the mall.

"We need food too" I said with a smile on my face.


	5. Clothes & Food

Chapter 5

**(Sara)**

Nick pulled in on the parking lot at the mall, he parked the car and all three of us got out from the car.

We walked inside the mall, I had Jayla sitting on my hip until we can find a shopping cart she can sit in; if I sit her down I'm just afraid she will get lost, there are normally a lot of people in the mall, but when again it is only 5 in the morning, it's a good thing that almost everything has open 24 hours a day here in Las Vegas.

I turned to look at Nick but he wasn't beside me anymore so I stopped up and looked around for him; I can't believe that I can lose a grown man.

I was still looking for Nick, when someone walked up beside me with a shopping chart "Are you looking for me?" came it from the person beside me.

"Where have you been?" I asked Nick as I turned around to look at him; I sat Jayla down in the shopping cart.

"I just went to get a shopping cart, I should probably have told you I walked away from you" Nick said in his sweet Texan voice.

"Yes you should have, I thought I lost a grown man" I said and Nick started to laugh at me; like I'm crazy.

"Don't laugh at me, if I can't even go to the mall without losing a grown man; how am I going to keep eyes on a two year old" I said; I was getting tears in my eyes.

"Hey Hey…you didn't lose Jayla, I just walked away to get a shopping cart; I'm sure you can keep taps on a two year old or else I'm here to help you" Nick told me and he pulled me in to a side way hug.

"We should get going" I said to Nick and pulled away from him.

"Yes we should, how about I go get some food, and you two can start on the clothes" Nick said; he is just so sweet.

"Okay when you are done meet us in the toy store" I told him and I walked towards the clothes for small girls.

"What colors do you like the best?" I asked Jayla as we looked around the store; I had already picked out three sets of clothes.

"Purple" Jayla said; we found a couple of purple dress she liked and 4 in other colors.

We walked up to the check out to pay for the things; 3 pairs of pants, 4 shirts, 6 dresses, pajamas, socks and underwear; if we need anything else we will by it later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Nick)**

"What food should I get" I said to myself; a couple in front of me turned around and looked at me, like I was crazy because I talked to myself.

I walked away from the couple and turned to look at the food; I need things for salad since Sara is vegetarian, but what in the hell should I get for a two year old.

A worker in the shop walked by me "Hey… can you help me?" I asked the woman.

"I can see what I can do" the woman said back with a big smile on her lips.

"What do a two year old eat?" I asked the woman in front of me.

"For the most they eat what everybody else eats…like salad, meat and potato" the woman told me.

"Thanks" I said and the woman walked away, and I walked over to the freezers to get some meat, and potatoes.

It took me almost 30 minutes to find everything we needed; hopefully I got everything.

I went to the check out and paid for the food and before meeting Sara and Jayla in the toy story, I went out to the car with the food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it took so long for me to update...:)


End file.
